My Cyber Girl
by Chimhill
Summary: AU. extended one shot
1. Chapter 1

**NC17**

**Spencer's POV**

**Femlover88: so you want to know if you are into women or not.**

**BLuEyEdChic****: yeah. I mean I see them and I can't seem to take my eyes of her.**

**Femlover88: her. So does that mean there is a certain someone?**

**BLuEyEdChic****: there could be. I met her once, but we have away of bumping into the other. But we became friends.**

**Femlover88: good to know, so tell me what u doing now.**

**BLuEyEdChic****: nothing much.**

**Femlover88: would you help me get off. It's either some cyber chic or my vibrator busy charging; my gf is out of town.**

**BLuEyEdChic: what do you have in mind?**

**Femlover88: I have a few ideas, this could be a test.**

**BLuEyEdChic: uhm…..yea?**

**Femlover88: imagine you and me in the shower I push you up against the wall.**

**BLuEyEdChic: yeah, you pin both my hands above my head. **

**Femlover88: we both wet, I slid my leg in between your thights, feeling the warmth of your centre.**

**BLuEyEdChic: ahhhh….I am sucking on your pulse point moving from your neck up nibbling on earlobe, sucking on it.**

**Femlover88: I am moving down to your chest, taking a rosy nub into my mouth as I am sucking and playing with it with slick tongue…Gosh baby you so hot. I play with the other nipple as its hardening while I flicker it.**

**BLuEyEdChic: go lower please.**

**Femlover88: whatever you want babe. Are you wet?**

**BLuEyEdChic: yeah, wet for you. I want you.**

**Femlover88:Oh yeah, I am moving slowly down your toned stomach as I am kissing all the way down, licking your belly button, as you arched your back.**

**BLuEyEdChic: Go on. I haven't felt this way in forever... I am touching myself.**

**Femlover88: oh yeah, sexy… I move down until I am in between your legs, you are so wet baby, wet for me I hope.**

**BLuEyEdChic: who else. Ahhh. Fuck it.**

**Femlover88: Yeah baby. I put your leg over my shoulder as my tongue find your harden clit; my lips are sucking in slower pace on your clit. As my thumb stroke over your inner thigh.**

Right there I lost all control over my hormones. I am so turned on right now; I can feel myself getting wet just by what she's saying she will do to me.

**BLuEyEdChic: don't stop. Fuck, yes yes.**

**Femlover88: I want you right now put your finger inside your pussy. I want you to feel this babe, I want you to take a picture while you cum. Are you wet?**

**BLuEyEdChic: yes. **I couldn't even type and taking the picture, sending it to her.

**Femlover88: Gosh? That's fucking sexy, baby cum for me. I just entered you with two ****fingers; you so soft and wet….I can feel I am near.**

**BLuEyEdChic: I can feel my walls pulling tight around my finger, I am near…almost….mmmmmmmm.**

**Femlover88: cum for me babe…you so tight around my fingers.**

I came all over my hand, this was the best cyber sex I have never ha. Wish Femlover88 could take me now or a certain brunette.

**BLuEyEdChic: ****I came all over my hand…**

I pulled my finger out. As I was panting from thrusting myself. I never did anything like this but WOW. She's good. Oh she's going.

**Femlover88: I came with ****you babes…lick your fingers. Well chat soon.**

**BLuEyEdChic: yeah….goodbye.**

I have been chatting to this girl or lady on my AIM, this person invited me and I have know idea who it is but what she's doing to me feel so good. It's been quite some time. I have been hanging out with Ash whenever Kyla weren't available. The whole thing about me being engage has not been an issue since that day we all helped with the moving in. Leigh has been out of town, I'm just glad she's not around, because I can't stand her at all.

Whenever I chat to Femlover I imagine Ashley doing all those things to me.

What am I really doing, I get off by doing myself or let the vibrator do the job. Oh my Gosh? I am so confused right now what I am. There have been so many signs that I could be attracted to women.

But there's a certain brunette that's got me all hot and bothered. Like a few days ago.

_She was sitting next to me, every chance she gets her hand would brush against mine and every time she does that I get this funny feeling in my stomach._

"_So, have you been talking to Aiden ever since that night?" _

"_Yeah, just befo__re the meeting?" I say. My eyes keep falling on her sexy lips, her luscious lips. I wonder how my lips would feel against hers. She's licking her lips, as I hear her clearing her throat. Ahem. My eyes divert to her brown eyes.'_

"_Spencer you okay. You zoned out their for a minute."_

"_Yeah, just thinking." I see Kyla enter the room with a few beers in her hands. She offers me one._

"_Thank you Ky." I say. I see her looking at me curiously. Even Kyla knows that I am attracted to her sister but I doubt Ashley knows, she has a girlfriend. Who's out of town, I wonder what my cyber chic is doing. Thinking of her all naked and wet. Ashley is parading in front of me in a bikini, if she only knew what she's doing to me right now. I have this ache, and ache to fuck this brunette right here._

_WoW! Spencer what you did __do to the old Spencer. Please Ashley put a towel over you._

"_You zoning out again." I stood up as both the sisters look at me. As I jump into the pool, just to cool off cause I am on fire._

_A while later I was standing in the kitchen, in their parent's kitchen grabbing another beer from the fridge, I open it. I feel two arms slide around my waist as I smell her coconut shampoo. I froze when I feel her chin on my shoulder, her breathe tickles the sensitive part on my neck as she's whispering in my ear. _

"_I know you want me, Spencer. Time and place baby."_

_I feel a blush up my neck. As she kiss me on my shoulder and walk out as if nothing has happened. _

_I turn around and see a smiling Kyla standing inside the doorway._

_The end…_

_**Just a one shot… its not going any further then this…its just something that popped in my head and I start writing it.**_

_**Enjoy**_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I don't know if you guys still remember My Cyber Girl. Well here are the follow up chapter. Me4son this is your belated bday present. Hope this is good for you all.**

**Chapter 2:**

It's been quite awhile since that day I spend any alone time with Ash afterwards. I don't know what it is about being alone with her, but every time I see her I just want to kiss her. I never knew that being with a girl could be that amazing, so intense the moment I felt entering myself. I have to say that woman is really driving me up the wall. She just knows what to say, in case of me picturing who this femlover88 is; I have imagined Ash saying all those dirty words to me. Wow? It's amazingly hot. Whenever she IM me Ash is never around good thing though.

**Femlover88: so have you got around to telling this girl how you feel yet.**

**BLuEYeDcHiCk: not yet cause you have been on my mind most of the time.**

**Femlover88: really so you think fucking with a cyber chick is much better than the real thing.**

**BLuEyEdChIcK: well I told you I can't tell her, who says she feels the same way and who says that I am really gay.**

**Femlover: are you serious, what you have been doing to me and with me my dear you are so gay. No point in denying that.**

**BLuEyEdChIcK: well I am engage.**

**Femlover88: dumb him. He can't satisfy you like I can.**

**BLuEyEdChIcK: well I am kinda horny right now.**

**Femlover88: then baby lets get high together and make us self useful cos I am not about to chit chat with you.**

Who ever this Femlover88 is she is never one to keep things to herself over the last month we have really grown close but I really would like to know who she is. Who this person behind Femlover88 is.

**Femlover88: are you there babe. You ready to fill yourself up.**

I thought for awhile when I took to long I saw her logging off. Gosh?

**Femlover88 is no longer online you snooze you loose.**

I was still sitting with my laptop on my lap when I heard a knock at my bedroom door. I yelled at whoever is at the door to just come on in.

When the door opened I saw her standing there leaning against my doorway. As I try to log off she comes to jump on the bed.

"Gosh? Ash. Do you always have to jump on me." she looks at me.

"Spencer I wasn't even on you if I was on top of you, this…" she points to the laptop.

"Would've been on the floor and …."

"Please don't finish that sentence. I don't think I want to know what you would do." I tell her. Placing the laptop on the floor. Just when I was about to get up she push me down. I stare deep into her eyes.

"Ash what do you think you are doing." I ask her. She's not saying a word when she came to sit on top of my lap, her legs on either side of me. Oh Gosh? Please I can't.

"Ashley? Just now someone comes in and see us. You know I cant, I mean I am engage to your cousin." She's not taking anything I just said into consideration.

"Spence?" her hands took both mines as she interlaced her fingers with mine. I just don't want Aiden to walk in and see his cousin on top of me that would ruin just about everything.

"Ash."

"Do you love him? I mean does he make you feel like I do. I know you like me Spence I saw that day at my parent's house. Even Kyla knows, maybe Aiden knows too." She lifts the hand where his ring is on. She stares at it, and takes my finger and slowly removes it from its habitual place. Aiden and I have been engage for four years now. Every time he wants to set a date I change my mind. I was still starring at her as she finally removed it all the way. Holding it in her finger.

"Ashley what you doing." I ask her with my own tears burning to fall.

"Don't you want to be happy? If he makes you happy then I will walk out this room and never look back." She says. As she puts the ring on my nightstand. I couldn't say anything because I am trapped between Ashley and the bed. She has moved her completely on top of me as she leans closer as she kisses my neck. My eyes closed at the contact off her lips on my bare neck. She moves her tongue near my ear as I can hear her breathe me in. Gosh? This gotta stop but it feels so damn good. This girl is so turning me on. That's when I remembered what Femlover88 said earlier, that I should tell her but how did she know I liked her, how does she know.

I took both my hands and pushed her off of me. I couldn't believe I did but I needed to breath.

She finally got up from the bed as I stood on the one side of the room and she on the other side.

"How did you know I liked you?" she just stood there.

Then she spoke.

"I told you that day in my parent's house time and place and I can't be your maid of honour I cant see you marrying him, I cant Spence. You gotta choose me are him or no sex at all." With that she walked out.

What when did I have sex with her, I never did. Did I? Know stupid you haven't.

An hour later I got an IM from none other then Femlover88.

I picked up my laptop and when to go sit at the desk. I didn't trust gong back on that bed, not after what almost happened.

**Femlover88: hey babe. You there?**

**BLuEyEdChIcK: hey.**

**Femlover88: I can tell something happened and you don't feel good. What happened?**

Do I tell her, I don't know what I want? Do I want this, do I want to marry Aiden, and do I want to date my best friend. I turn around and look back toward the bed. That was amazing intense but yet it felt so good, just having her on top of me. I could feel the ache between my legs and it's an ache that just won't go away by myself.

**BLuEyEdChIcK: I need you to help me fix myself, cos right now I am so fucking horny.**

**Femlover88: alright baby… lets start.**

That night I had Femlover88 do her thing I even bought me a new vibrator cos my last three didn't work so well after the nights we have had. I am glad that she still has all this sex drive it amazes me, but my mind keep on wondering to a certain hot brunette. Gosh? What I wouldn't do to have her all sweaty writhering beneath me. Wishful thinking I know. Are who knows maybe it will come true?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

After Ashley left me last night and after the chat with Femlover88. I couldn't believe that I had one of the best orgasms I have ever had, not even Aiden can do that to me.

I was still thinking of Ash when I heard his voice.

"Spence." I hear him ask.

I didn't reply, last night late Aiden came in her drunk and fell asleep but not to long after that he woke up and wanted intercourse I had to fake everything because I really don't know why I start to feel like I want to vomit every time his tongue comes into my mouth. I see him hovering himself over me as I pull the sheet over my bare chest. He looks deep into my eyes not saying a thing.

"What?" I ask him. I am so agitated by him. I can't do this with him anymore, I can't live a lie. I love Ashley, and if I marry Aiden I will loose her forever.

"Spence, I have been thinking why don't we get eloped I mean why wait. We don't need a big wedding." He says.

"Aiden please don't start again, I told you before.

"Damnit Spence four years, you have promised me four years ago that you will marry me, whenever I ask you there's something holding you back." He says. I could see that he is angry. But I am not going to let him force me into this marriage.

"Is this about Ashley? Does she have a problem with me." he asks me. I kept looking at him. What am I going to do?

"Ashley is not the problem Aiden, you and I are." I tell him as I get up and pick up my clothes scattered around the bedroom floor. I saw him scanning my naked body while dressing.

"Please stop looking at me like that. I am not some tramp you pick up after your games." I shout at him.

"What? How dare you accuse me of cheating." He says, while also getting out of the bed.

"Aiden, I think that we both know that we not meant for each other, whatever this is, between us, it's not what I want anymore, I haven't been happy. I am in love with someone else and I am about to loose her." I shouldn't have said that and that's when he tripped and smacked me through my face. I was holding my face as I felt the warmth where his hand landed on my cheek. I couldn't believe it; I couldn't believe that he hit me. He stood there and I had tears streaming down my face.

"Spencer. Spence I am so sorry I didn't mean to." He says as I pull away from him.

"Please get out, just get out of here before I actually do something I will regret Aiden, Go! Now!" I yelled at him. He finally left I could see him hesitate as he finally leave and I heard the door close. I reached for my cell phone.

**Can you come over please I need you.**

1 Message received

**Be there right now**

I slide against the far end of the wall, not to long I hear her call through the house and she entered the room seeing me sitting and rocking myself as my own sobs couldn't stop. I felt her sit next to me as her hand were rubbing my back.

"Spence." I hear her say. I couldn't bear to look at her; I also didn't want to tell her what happened.

"Spencer?" she says again. She lifts my head off my arms. As she saw my redden eyes.

"What happened?" she asks. As she wipe my tears away with her thumbs.

"Noth….ing (crying) it's… (Crying)..." then she saw the marks on my face.

"Spencer damnit tell me what happened or so help me. Did he hurt you." she asks. Looking really angry.

"Let it go Ash, its over. We over." I tell her.

"Well he hurt the women I love, and no one gets away with it. Not even my own cousin I am going to kill him." She got up but I pull her back.

"Ashley its okay. Were over. But there's something else."

She went to go sit down next to me again.

"Okay." She says.

"I think I am gay."

"Baby I know you are." She says. I look at her and then it clicked.

"Femlover88." I couldn't believe this.

"Yeah." She says.

"So its been you all along, Ashley I told her things , I did things with her, how could you invade me like that, how could you of all people do that." I ask her as I pull away from her getting up and walked to sit on the bed.

"I am sorry Spencer, at first I didn't know it was you, I didn't even realised it until we were so far into the conversations, and you shared so much of yourself with her." I look at her as if she has grown another head.

"Fuck you Ashley, I trusted her, you, I mean. Why?" I ask her but she just stood there.

"I love you Spencer." Is the last thing she said?

"Go! Both you and Aiden can go to hell." And that's when she walked out.

That was the last time I have ever seen Ashley Davies. She moved away. I never heard from her since, I spoke to Kyla a few times, but whenever I asked about her sister she told me its best I moved on and so I did.

A year ago me and Aiden was about to finally elope. Just when we were about to say I do, I heard someone say **"please don't marry him, because I have been searching for you for two years. I try to move on Spencer but I couldn't, I never could. Cause you were always My Cyber Girl."**

I couldn't believe it was actually her. I looked at Aiden and turned back at her. I walked away from Aiden as I ran towards her, her opening arms waiting on me.

I was finally a few feet away from her as I saw her sparkling brown eyes glowing with the infamous nose crinkle.

"**My Cyber Girl."**

The End

AN: meka your story is completed. Guys I know how much you loved My Cyber Girl. But when you know it can't go any further you have to make the ending look good.


End file.
